Something Big
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: It was just a normal mission for Ezra and the Ghost crew when something strange happened. Taken back in time he must make his way through the mission set up for him... but he is not alone.
1. Prologue

Ezra could feel it happening, something out of his control. What it was, he wasn't sure he just knew he could feel it in the Force. He looked over at Kanan, to see if he felt it too, but if he did his Master showed no signs of it. He then looked at Ahsoka, who had joined the Ghost crew on this mission, but whatever he was feeling she wasn't. The closer they got to their destination, one that Ahsoka had only told Hera, the more oppressing the feeling got, until he felt like he could barely breathe.

He stood up, about to tell his Master that he was going to go lie down for a while, when his vision started to darken. "Kanan" he rasped, as he slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Kanan shouting "Kid!" as Ahsoka grabbed, keeping him from hitting the hard floor of the Ghost.

 **Very good if you caught the song reference XD**


	2. Chapter 1

Ezra awoke with a groan, sitting up while holding his head. Suddenly he realized he wasn't in the Ghost, rather he was sitting in a grassy field and he wasn't alone. Not too far from him a guy with blond hair, a little older then him, sat up as well and a girl with brown hair somewhere between them in age if he had to guess was already making her way to her feet. Before any of them could say anything, a female voice from nowhere said, "Before you say anything to each other, know that you are all from separate points in time. All you can share with each other and with anyone else you meet is your first name. I can't say anymore right now, but know that there is a reason you are here."

With that, the voice went silent and Ezra somehow knew they were gone, whoever she was. Getting to his feet, Ezra made his way towards the other two, for they had come to wherever they were closer together. "Well I have to say this is the weirdest thing that has happened to me in my life." Ezra said, "My name's Ezra." "Rey." Said the girl, her accent a small surprise as he hadn't run into many who sounded like her. "Luke." Said the older blond male, "The voice said we were brought here for a reason? What do you think that is?"

"I honestly don't know." Rey replied, "It might help to know where here is, don't you agree?" The two male humans nodded before following the girl, who had already started heading across the field, quickly catching up to her. "Anybody want to guess what planet we are on?" asked Luke. Suddenly a sleek looking starfighter with yellow on it flew almost directly above them with inches to spare, followed closely by several more.

After getting over the shock of how close the starfighters had come, Rey cleared her throat and said "Offhand, I would guess Naboo." Though she tried not to let it show, her voice shook a little, showing how the sudden appearance of the fighters had startled her. Ezra's right hand was still clutching over his heart, the same position it had flown to when the fighters has whizzed by and he seemed not to notice as he said "Good guess." "I vote we head in the direction they were going." Luke said, "The speed they were traveling didn't seem like they were hurrying too much so maybe they are headed home."

"And if that fails we can always head the other way." Rey replied, showing she agreed to give it a try by changing directions and heading the way the starfighters had been heading, having already disappeared from sight. A few hills later it wasn't hard to see where the fighters had gone, in fact it was hard to miss. Up high on a cliff, was what appeared to be a hanger, what with the fact that starfighters were flying in as they watched, there was little else it could be.

"If we're on Naboo, that must be Theed." Luke stated to no one in particular, though both of his companions nodded their agreement. "It's going to be a long walk." Ezra said, looking at the distance between them and Theed, not to mention the fact that the city was on a cliff. Rey was the first to start off once more, calling back over her shoulder, "Come on guys. If we keep a steady pace we might just get into town before dark." Ezra and Luke shared and despaired look, before groaning and following Rey. It was going to be a long day.

XXX

True to Rey's guess, they made it into the city just before dark. They hadn't talked much during their walk since they weren't sure what they were allowed to talk about, besides keeping the pace took a lot of energy which they couldn't waste on things like talking. "We need to find some place to bunk down for the night." Luke said, "We have a little time left before the sunlight is completely gone, let's split up and look for a place. We'll meet back here after dark. The other two nodded before heading in opposite directions into town.

Ezra had no luck finding a place to stay, but he had managed to swipe some food. Even if they didn't have a safe place to bed down, at least they would have something to eat. He looked to the sky and knew it was time to head back and meet with the others. Hopefully one of them had had more luck. Luke was already back when he returned, having had no luck at all with acquiring anything useful for their survival.

Just when they were starting to worry about Rey, she finally showed up, her eyes saying she had had luck before she even told them. As she led them through the streets, she said "So I was listening to this one guy say how he had been having trouble selling this place, nobody wants it for some reason or other. I asked him if it would be okay for us to stay there until he sold it or we were ready to move on, maybe do some odd jobs for him. He got this funny look in his eyes and I thought for sure he was going to say no, but instead he said that we could and we don't even have to do or give him anything!"

By this point they were on a rooftop and she pointed and said, "There it is, right over there." The boys knew why the man had been so agreeable to them staying there. It was open and very run down, but if he could prove that people could live there no problem he would have an easier time unloading it. "Well, it's better than nothing." Luke said. Rey's face fell as she said, "What do you mean? This is way more spacious and comfortable then my home where I grew up."

Before Luke could elaborate a glowing woman with flowing green hair appeared in the middle of them, causing Ezra to drop the food he had gathered. "Don't be alarmed, it is I who have brought you here. I thought it was time to let you know why." She picked up the food, handing some to each of them as she continued, "I have already told you that you are from separate points in time, but this is a time before yours, though not by much. I brought you to Naboo as at this point there is a wedding about to take place, an important wedding, one that will always come to pass. What happens after it is bendable however."

"You see," she continued as she motioned for them to eat, "There are some things that are always met to happen, though the way of getting to them might change. This is one of them, this is the wedding of Padmé Amidala to Anakin Skywalker." Luke's slight intake of breath could be heard by the other two, thought before they could draw attention to it, the glowing lady said, "That's right Luke. And our goal here is to keep what happens in the future, before your time once again as well from happening." "But if we do this, won't this mess up our lives?" asked Rey, "I mean not that mine has been perfect, but there are things I wouldn't want to change."

The glowing lady said, "I'm afraid I can't answer that Rey. But it is vital that you do this." "Why? What are we supposed to stop?" asked Ezra. The glowing lady stared at Luke until he sighed and said, "We need to stop Anakin Skywalker from becoming Vader."


	3. Chapter 2

**thank you for reviewing and I'm glad I was able to surprise you with who joined Ezra in his journey to the past :D**

 **Yellowthehealer22 glad you liked my choice in the time traveling group :D I hope I continue to please with this story :D**

The other two stared at Luke as thoughts crossed both of their minds. Stop Anakin from becoming Vader?! Ezra couldn't help but think about the times he and Kanan had come face to face with him, the times they had crossed sabers. To Rey he was all but a distant memory, a character she only knew via stories she had heard, and one that Kylo Ren practically worshiped. Breaking into their thoughts, Luke asked, "How can we do that? From what I know he was never very trusting and if I'm understanding you correctly we can't outright tell him what he will become."

The glowing lady nodded, "You are correct, to outright tell him would seal his fate, for once you know something bad is going to happen, you do all you can to change it and it only brings it to pass. You will have to earn not only his, but all the Jedi's trust." "Master Yoda will know something is off about us, he is wise, very wise, and strong in the Force." Ezra pointed out, causing Luke to give him a sharp look before turning his attention back to their summoner.

"He might and if he questions you, him alone you can tell. But all you may say is you are all from different points in the future and your first names, that is all you should share among each other as well. At this point they are at the start of the Clone Wars, another fixed point and the Jedi will be more untrusting of unknown Jedi then, so you must act quickly to gain what you can, for war will change them all, in big and small ways."

"How can we gain the trust of them? If we are all from past this point I can assume that none of us know the proper etiquette of the current Jedi. Who are we supposed to say trained us and how are we going to explain our sudden appearance?" asked Rey, not wanting to mention that she still had no proper training. She had just been handing Luke Skywalker his old lightsaber when she had passed out after all. "Your story is you all, at different points, got marooned on a planet where a Jedi named Ben took you in and trained you all. Luke was his first student, then Ezra and Rey had practically just arrived when a bounty hunter who said he was looking for your Master landed. Ben was killed, he sacrificed himself so you could get to the bounty hunter's ship."

Luke flinched a little at the eerier similarities between his Ben's demise and the glowing lady's, but he kept the thought to himself. "The ship crashed in the swamps here on Naboo and you barely got out before it sank beneath the muck. The rest you can describe by how you really got to the city. The day after tomorrow, you will confront Anakin, acting ignorant of the fact of dark Jedi or Sith. Knowing Skywalker, he will take you back to the Council himself. Tomorrow you can spend making up stories about the planet you were marooned on, the bounty hunter's name, etc."

"What's the point in changing this? If we are all from different points after this time, we all know what happened here with the loss of the Jedi, but why should that matter to us? And how could it not affect us and the lives of those around us? We could lose friends or we might never be born if we change things now." Ezra questioned, unsure if they should even be trusting this glowing lady. "As I said to Rey, I can't answer you what will happen in your time. It should matter because this is your heritage, this is every Jedi from all of your times and beyond heritages, think of what it would be like if the Jedi Order were still around, think of the galaxy. You're personal sacrifices should not outweigh the needs of many. If not for Anakin becoming Vader, there would be no Empire, no Empire means that all those that they hurt or killed would be alive, Alderaan would still exist with all the lives that were lost being there. If you do not want to continue with this, tomorrow I will send you back to your times. Think about it."

With those last words the glowing lady disappeared. After a moment of silence, Luke whispered, "Well if you put it that way." Rey nodded and said, "She's right. If we could save even just Alderaan by doing this, we would be saving thousands upon thousands of lives." "The question I have is can we trust her?" asked Ezra, "She admits to bringing us here and she says its for this reason, but can we be sure?" Luke sighed and said, "I don't know if we can be sure, but I do know that if I went by the emotions I heard in her voice that I would believe it was for the good. I just wonder how long we will be here. I mean gaining the trust of the Jedi will take some time, and if we need to be here for the moment that Anakin became Vader, then we have to be here for the whole Clone Wars. Will we age? What will our friends and family think if we age right before their eyes?"

Neither of the other two could answer those questions either, so they sat in silence as they finished off the food they had forgotten soon after the glowing lady had started speaking. As Rey finished swallowing she said, "I don't know about you two, but I am tired after that walk and time jumping today, I'm going to sleep while I can." The other two admitted to also being tired and the three found places to get comfortable for the night. Luke was the last to fall asleep. He was excited that he would get to see his father tomorrow and he hoped to meet his mother while here, but how would he keep his feelings from flooding the Force? He knew he wasn't that skilled at hiding his emotions. What would happen if they figured out he was related to Anakin? With all those questions and many more circling his mind, it was many hours before Luke could finally find peace in sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about how long it has been in between chapters on both this and my other stories. If its not writer's block or not being able to get to the internet, it seems that I get sick when its time to be at it. Point in case being last week when I went to the internet to upload this chapter and a few others on other stories and ended up just sleeping to try to take away the ill feeling I had, which unfortunately did not work. So please enjoy this and know that I am trying to get back to uploading new chapters once a week, but life is throwing curveballs at me like crazy :/**

 **Thanks to everyone who has viewed, followed and faved!**

 **Yellowthehealer22 and , I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

They had spent the day planning what their backstory was and they elected Luke to be the one to tell it since he could say it in a way that sounded convincing. The glowing lady hadn't reappeared to them, she seemed to have sensed that they had decided to stay and so after going through their stories to make sure they matched enough times, they spent the day wandering the city. They went to bed early so they would be refreshed for the next day, though each found it hard to sleep as they thought about meeting with the council and Anakin Skywalker.

Following a feeling that they all had the next morning, they went to the nearest spaceport, spotting the Jedi in question. Luke couldn't believe how different his father looked from his ghost self. He had short hair and the Padawan braid that all of that rank had. He seemed to sense their presence, turning suddenly and staring in their direction. Luke swallowed as his father, no he couldn't think of him like that, not in this time, looked him over and seemed to be judging whether they were friend or foe. Luke kept his hand away from his lightsaber and motioned for Ezra and Rey to stay back as he walked forward.

"Excuse me, perhaps you can help us. My friends and I crashed out in the swamps and we need to get to the Jedi Council as quickly as possible." Luke said, trying to sound and look as friendly as possible. Anakin's eyes narrowed as he asked "Who are you?" "I'm Luke, and my companions are Ezra and Rey. Who are you?" Anakin gave him another once over look before cautiously saying "I'm Anakin Skywallker, what makes you think I can help you?" "We are fellow Jedi, well Jedi in training. Our Master told us to go to the Council." "Who is your Master?" Anakin asked doubtfully.

"We knew him as Ben, though something tells me he never did share his real name with us. He saved us all from different crashes on the planet he was marooned on and taught us all the ways of the Force. Please, if it is out of your way or you just don't trust us to be alone on a ship with you, can you spare some credits so we can buy tickets to get to Coruscant? We have no funds left after buying some food this morning." Anakin didn't reply, he seemed to be considering what he should do. Finally he motioned for them to follow him.

Just as they were about to step foot on the ship Naboo loaned him to take him back to Coruscant, he stopped Luke with a hand to the shoulder and said "One false move out of any of you and I will not hesitate to pull out my lightsaber." "Noted." Luke responded before continuing onto the ship, Ezra and Rey both giving Anakin hesitant looks as they passed him. Luke was surprised to see a familiar blue and white astromech droid waiting inside, and it was all he could do to stop him from speaking the droid's name. "R2 doesn't know me yet, so that would just blow our cover." He could tell both Ezra and Rey recognized R2 as well, but held their tongues. He wished he could ask them how, but he remember the glowing lady's warning not to talk about their timelines to each other.

As they took off from Naboo, however, Luke wondered why he found it so easy to trust her and if doing so was a good idea or not. It was a little late now however, for her plan was already in motion.

XXX

Anakin escorted the hitchhikers to the Jedi Council chambers. There was something off about the three, something in the way that they felt in the Force, but what it was he couldn't place or if it was even a bad off. The Masters had been alerted to his return and about those he was bringing and so all that were on Coruscant at the time were there, and those that weren't were there via holograms. His own Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was present as well as Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Plo Koon. The others had already been scattered across the galaxy, leading troops of Clones in the war against the Separatist.

Anakin bowed and the three hitchhikers followed suit, all mumbling "Masters." Luke had all he could do not to let tears of happiness spill at seeing Master Yoda and Obi-Wan alive again. He hardly recognized Obi-Wan, he never pictured his hair being that color, but it suited him. His hair was longer as well, but he still had that trademark beard. All of these thoughts passed through his brain in a second, though he kept his walls up so that no one could sense the emotions going through him, or at least he hoped so.

Ezra and Rey stared in awe, neither had ever seen so many Jedi in one place. Luke, after the thoughts passed through his brain, also joined them in looking around the impressive room, filled with, as the glowing lady put it, his heritage. "These guest you have brought, who are they Skywalker?" asked Master Windu. "They are called Luke, Ezra and Rey, they say they got away from a planet they were marooned on and crashed landed on Naboo." Yoda stared into each of the guest eyes as young Skywalker spoke. They all had an odd sense to them, yet Luke held something vaguely familiar mixed in with the unknown. "Marooned you say? Your story you must tell us." Yoda said, eyes focused on the hitchhikers.

Luke launched into their prearranged story about the Master named Ben. Talking about his death, he couldn't stop his eyes from looking over at Obi-Wan. He ended with how they ran into Skywalker, "And now we are here, where our Master told us to go." The Council was disturbed that a Master would train so many at such an old age, each of them having started far past the age they had allowed Skywalker to start at. Finally Yoda brought his stick down heavy on the ground and said, "Talk about this we will, after lunch." Mace nodded and said "Agreed." The Masters on the holograms bowed and signed off, while the others left the room.

Ezra heard Obi-Wan say to Anakin as they were exiting the room together "You can never stay out of trouble on your own, can you?" The three time travelers also started to exit the room when Yoda said "Wait you three will, some questions I have to ask." They stopped and turned to face the aging Master, who smiled at them and said "The truth I would like." All three looked to the door, but sure enough, they were alone. So Rey jumped into a quick explanation of why they were really there. Hearing her explanations, Yoda frowned but said nothing until she had been finished for a few minutes.

The three waited silently to see what the Jedi would have to say. Finally he sighed and said "Glad I am you are here to stop this, but worried I am what cost there will be." "Nothing could be worse than the Empire." Ezra muttered. "Careful you must be with your thoughts young one." Yoda said to him. "Ezra has a point. So many bad things happen because of the Empire." Luke replied. Yoda made a hmm sound before saying, "Ever thought, two options only there may be and your future lesser of two evils is?" The three time travelers shared a look that confirmed to the older Jedi that they hadn't. He continued, "Where light is, darkness also. One without the other have you not."


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you Yellowthehealer22 and for reviewing! Glad to see you two are enjoying it and as excited for each new chapter as I am :D Also thanks for all the favs and follows to my new peeps!**

The three time travelers left Yoda feeling slightly discouraged at the way the conversation had gone. Oh sure, they were grateful that he had believed them and had promised to keep their secret, but the point he had brought up at the end of their conversation had some validity, an ending that they hadn't considered. What if the glowing lady was leading them astray? Should they be so blindly following her? Who was to say that they should trust her? But then again, when she was around, they felt at peace in such a way they never had.

Rey was the first to speak, "Well what do you two think?" Ezra sighed, "I don't know. To be honest, I now feel really deflated after talking with Master Yoda." "I'm worried that he could be right, but I'm also worried about fitting in, I know my style is a bit eclectic compared to anything the Jedi teach." Ezra groaned and said "I hadn't thought of that, guess I better not use my blaster in my saber unless absolutely needed." Luke looked surprised at this and said "That is a brilliant idea, wish I had thought of it." "I have the least worries there, I mean I never got any real training myself, I'm surprised they are even willing to consider me." Rey put in her two cents worth.

"I think that even if they wouldn't have originally, Yoda would see to it now." Luke responded. "I wonder who we will be assigned to." Ezra said, looking down the hallway of the Temple. Luke looked forward and said "Only time will tell."

XXX

The Council summoned Ezra, Luke and Rey shortly after lunch, their verdict being reached. "Under Yoda's suggestion, we have decided to allow you to stay on. You will each be given to a Master, at least temporarily, to decide where you are at, skill level wise." Mace proclaimed, "Luke, you will be Master Kenobi, Ezra with Master Billaba and Rey with Master Secura." As each Master's name was said, they stood up, though Luke would have known Ben… Obi-Wan anywhere. He had a feeling Master Yoda had set him up with Obi-Wan so that he could be close to Anakin, and while on the one hand he was grateful, he was also full of turmoil at being close to those he felt great attachments to in the future. This was going to be harder than he had anticipated.

XXX

That night, the three Jedi met briefly to discuss their day. Apparently Luke wasn't the only one whose Master already had an apprentice, for Ezra was sharing his with a student called Caleb Dume. "The question I have, is should we go forward with this? Master Yoda already did point out that what might have been could be worse, we might even be writing ourselves out of existence, or at least this version of ourselves." Ezra whispered to his compatriots. "Master Yoda is wise, but he could be wrong." Rey pointed out.

"The lady, even though we don't know much about her, she feels full of light to me. I think we can trust her." Luke said, "But then again, does she know what will happen? Will it be better? What will happen to us." He sighed before continuing, "I'm not one hundred percent sure I'll be doing right, but I am going to listen to her, have faith that what she is saying will come to pass does. I'm going to think about Alderaan." Rey and Ezra nodded, showing that they agreed. For now they would play by the glowing lady's rules.

XXX

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and as months have a habit of doing, they turned into years. Anakin and Luke were both full fledge Jedi Knights now, Anakin even having been given a Padawan of his own named Ahsoka. Luke still remembered Ezra's eyes bugging out of his head at the sight of her, though why he did not know. Rey and Ezra were both soon to be Jedi Knights, and the three time travelers agreed that with each passing day it became easier to accept this as their reality, to believe that their past was a dream. Honestly, if it weren't for the others they might just have thought that.

Luke loved getting to know his parents, even though they didn't know he was their son. He saw Padame quite a bit, for he was often paired with Anakin or Obi-Wan for missions, rarely they even got to all three be on one together, with the addition of Ahsoka of course. Luke became close with the Commanders of both Clone battalions of his Master and Anakin's, Rex and Cody. Come to think of it, Ezra's eyes had bugged out of his head at the introduction of Rex too… Luke would have to ask him about that someday.

Ezra had come to realize at some point that Caleb was actually Kanan, a fact that had shocked him at first, though it was fun to see this inquisitive side of Kanan. It would have been almost ironic if Kanan had grown up to be an Inquisitor, something Ezra was going to tease him about if he ever got back to his own timeline. Honestly, he was almost beginning to doubt that they would. They hadn't heard from the glowing lady in years.

Rey loved her Master, surprised that she could be so different from her own Master, Mace Windu. She had even got to pair up with Ahsoka and Anakin for a mission where they had met the Lurmen. Rarely did she see either Ezra or Luke these days, the galaxy in such a turmoil with the Clone Wars. Not knowing the history of this time at all, for it had gotten buried along with the knowledge of Jedi being more than a myth, she wondered if they were even making a difference, or was the galaxy still on the path to destruction? To becoming the Empire or even the First Order? She sighed, hoping that the answer to that was a resounding no, though only time would tell.

 **Yeah I played around Aayla's rank at the start of the Clone Wars, deal with it :P Get ready to buckle yourselves in, we are about to hit where the group starts to make (or fail to make, wahahaha) their changes!**

 **Also yep, a bit of time jump, but there were some moments I couldn't wait to get to and I didn't feel like writing their blundering around trying to fit in XD**


	6. Chapter 5

"Ahsoka's leaving!?" Luke exclaimed in shock. He had helped Anakin track down the information to clear her, just like him and Master Plo Koon, he had believed in her innocence. Anakin nodded, passing Luke and said "I've got to catch her!" Luke stood there in shock, before following after his father. He caught the tail end of their conversation "I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." Anakin muttered. "I know." Ahsoka replied, before continuing her journey to leave. Anakin stood there, watching her go. Luke could feel his heart breaking, how Anakin felt it was him she was turning his back on, not the Order.

Luke hurried off in a direction that would both cut her off and keep him out of Anakin's line of sight. Upon spying her, he hollered, "Ahsoka wait!" Ahsoka spun around to face him, for she had moved faster than he had expected, surprise evident on her face as she question "Luke? What do you want?" Luke stopped, inches from her. "I want to stop you from leaving." "Nothing you say can make me go back their Luke, they don't trust me. I would have given my life for them and yet they were so quick to believe the lies about me."

"He needs you Ahsoka, more than you can ever know, he needs you." Luke replied. "How can you even know that?!" Ahsoka answered back, her voice rising slightly. "Anakin and I trained together remember? There is a bond between us, one I'm not sure the Council would approve of, but there is one there. I felt his pain just now as you were leaving. To him, it wasn't the Order you were leaving Ahsoka it was him." Her eyes widened as she asked "Why would he think that?"

"He has lost so much in his life Ahsoka." Luke persisted, "He lost Master Jinn and his mother, not to mention countless friends to this war. Think about his reaction anytime you or Obi-Wan got hurt or went missing." He paused for a minute, looking back at the Temple, as if searching for something, before turning back to the young Togruta and saying "Much as the Council hates it, he has bonds that cannot be broken with you two, he cares for you both in ways a Jedi shouldn't, though they are so blinded by the war they can't see it in front of their faces."

Ahsoka was staring at him with wide eyes, causing him to smirk before saying "I will deny this to the Council if you even suggest to them that I have said this, but I think having bonds isn't a bad thing, it gives you something to fight for, though if you can't talk about said bonds they can weigh you down or cause you to make hasty decisions." Ahsoka's eyes narrowed and she said "Why do I get the feeling there is something that you are not telling me?" Luke chuckled and said "That's because there is something, though I think you have figured it out."

Ahsoka's eyes once again widened and she asked "There is something more than friendship between Anakin and Padme, isn't there?" Luke didn't answer with a yes or no, but rather said "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" He watched Ahsoka's curiosity and resolve battle behind her eyes, before finally one seemed to win. "Fine I will." As she started to head back to the Temple, Luke said "Oh Ahsoka?" She turned to face him. "Let's keep this conversation between you and me. Can't have Anakin knowing I can read him like a book." Ahsoka laughed and said "Agreed."

She hesitated before asking "Do you think I should ask about Padme?" Luke nodded and added "Though I would wait until I was away from the Temple and its just you two." Ahsoka put on her self-confident smirk and stated "Of course." Before marching towards the Temple, leaving Luke to chuckle at her retreating form.

XXX

For the first time in a long time, the three time travelers were actually able to meet in person, enjoying dinner together before going for a walk. Luke filled them in on what he did with keeping Ahsoka here, they were finally feeling like they were making a difference in this time line. "I also changed something, or at least I am going to assume I did." Rey informed them. "Obi-Wan went to Mandalore secretly and something made me tag along. He must have been distracted, for he didn't realize I was there until we landed."

"We succeed in freeing Satine, which personally I think Obi-Wan has an attraction to her, and were just about to get out of there when Maul and Savage showed up, giving the orders to blow us out of the sky. Maul was so enraptured at the thought of taking Kenobi, that he didn't notice me. I was able to stop him from killing Satine in front of Obi-Wan and her sister came along with help just in time. I'm not sure what happened to Maul and Savage, suddenly they just weren't there and when we got word that Mandalore was clear soon after leaving, we returned to find Savage's body but no signs of Maul."

Ezra was tapping his chin and he finally said "What if our goal here isn't to stop Anakin from Darth Vader by showing him how to fit in the Jedi Order, but to teach the Jedi Order that attachments don't mean the Dark Side? I mean I don't know about you two, but I have attachments in my time and know of another Jedi who does as well and neither of us are turning or close to it. Luke and Rey both nodded, thinking about their family and friends back home. Luke sighed and said "I agreed Ezra, but how are we going to get such an ancient idea to be changed?"

"Maybe by keeping Anakin on the right path, we know he has attachments. If we could get past the point where he became Vader without him doing so, maybe we could get him to tell the Jedi about his attachments and show that that way that they aren't a bad thing." Rey suggested. "But what if he needs to know he will still be accepted in order to keep from turning?" Ezra asked. It was an answer none of them knew for sure, which just meant that they were going to have to try changing the Jedi a little at a time, time that they were running preciously low on.

 **Ohh so two changes have been made! Will they be able to make more? Will they be able to change Anakin's fate? Or will they fail? Will the glowing lady (which I'm sure many, if not all of you, have guessed who she is) ever return? Stayed tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy Doodle, thanks so much for the review! It made me happy that you found this story enjoyable! Hope this next chapter continues to please!**

Looking at the sky, Luke knew they would have to part soon to avoid being overheard, and said "I have already talked to Ahsoka about attachments and I think she is on our side. I think we need to see where the others stand before we decide which way we should go with this. If most of the Jedi are open to attachments, then we simply have to show them cases of attachments being a good thing, ie we got to keep Anakin from becoming Vader. If most don't we still have to keep Anakin from becoming Vader, but we also must introduce them to small bonds being good. Like Master and student, or Jedi and Clone. We will reach them somehow." The other two nodded and then the three parted, hoping that they hadn't been missed by the others in their lives.

Rey met up with Secura who asked "And where have you been my pupil?" with a smile. "Visiting with Luke and Ezra, I don't see them often these days." She was silent for a moment before asking "Master, what is so wrong with attachments? Don't they give soldiers something to fight for, the Senators a reason to pass laws? Why aren't Jedi supposed to have attachments?" Aayla sighed and said "I knew this conversation would come up, I had a similar one with Ahsoka that time we met the Lurmen."

She was quiet for a minute, then said "Attachments when lost can bring around the wrong feelings, or if you are close to someone and you get into a fight for example, your anger could bring you close to the dark side." "But what about friendships? Aren't they a sort of attachment? Master Yoda and Master Mace seem to have a friendship, is that a danger to leading them to the wrong emotions?" Rey asked her Master. Master Secura was once again silent, before speaking "You give a valid point young one. Tell you what, I will meditate on this and get back to you." "Okay Master."

XXX

Ezra looked across the room at Master Billaba, and almost immediately she asked "What is troubling you Ezra?" Caleb look back and forth between his Master and Ezra, always amazed with the fact that she could tell when one of them was muddling over something. "I was wondering about attachments Master, what makes them so wrong? Isnt that how you can sense when Caleb or I are upset or bothered by something? If so why is that such a bad thing?" Master Billaba was silent for a moment before she said, "What I am about to say to you must never leave this room, got it you two?"

Caleb and Ezra nodded before she continued "Personally, I think the idea of no attachments is ridiculous. They keep us attuned to each other making battles easier to work around. Friendships are an important part to keeping us normal. To be able to understand the emotions of non-Jedi, to help to our best potential, I think we need to partake of attachments. That is why I don't stop you two from becoming practically brothers, why I allow our bonds to grow so strong. It is not a popular idea with the Jedi, but maybe someday that can change."

"Why can't it change now Master? What's to stop us from showing that attachments aren't bad, that we can still function, sometimes even better than those without, in battles and everyday situations?" Caleb asked, showing that if his Master said it, he trusted her judgment. "Nothing really Caleb. But some of us our stuck in our ways. If you ever want to change their minds, you must have a persuasive argument ready to go." Master Billaba answered her student, leaving both Ezra and Caleb deep in thought.

XXX

Luke, Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan walked the halls together, a mini celebration amongst the four close companions at Ahsoka's decision to stay with the Order. Luke, after sensing to make sure they were alone, suddenly said "Obi-Wan, what is so wrong about attachments? Don't all Master and students share them? What about our friendship with each other and the Clones, is that not one? And what about romantic feelings like you hold for Satine?" Obi-Wan turned beet red with embarrassment at the mention of Satine before saying "Why do both you and Anakin assume I have romantic feelings for her?"

"Gee you went to her side when Master Windu and Master Yoda said you had to wait for the Senate to make that call." Ahsoka pointed out. "You deny it whenever I call her your girlfriend" Anakin chimed in. "And according to Rey you got very emotional when she saved Satine from Maul." Luke finished. Obi-Wan sighed and said "So what if I do hold some feelings for her? It's against the rules of the Order to have them, so I try to ignore them." "But why are they so wrong Master?" asked Ahsoka, "It seems like attachments can only make us stronger, give us something to fight for." Luke noticed the intense way Anakin waited for his Master's answer.

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, causing them to do the same, as he said "I don't really know why they are bad. Yes there have been cases where attachments have led to problems, but they were ones that had happened after that rule came into being so they had to hide their feelings for those they cared for. Hiding the feelings seems more dangerous to me then actually having them." Anakin softly said "So what you're saying is hidden feelings are the cause of all the bad attachment stories in our past?" "They seem to be, I can't honestly say if they would be different if we were more open about it. It is something I will have to consider." From the silence after his remark, Luke could tell both Ahsoka and Anakin were joining him in that line of thought.


	8. Chapter 7

More time past and Luke, Rey and Ezra were amazed at the number of Jedi who were either on the fence or in full support of attachments. So while though many still felt the old way was best, the three time travelers decided the majority of them were leaning towards attachments being a good thing. That meant they had to stick to their plan and just get Anakin through what would be happening soon without turning. And that moment came far sooner than any of them were ready for it.

Luke along with Obi-Wan and Anakin were summoned back to Coruscant with terrible news. The Chancellor had been kidnapped. Luke wished he could ask his friends what to do in this case, for he knew who the Chancellor really was, could feel the evil flowing off of him any time he was in his presence. Besides himself, only Rey and Ezra seemed to be able to sense it, maybe it was because they already knew so they couldn't be fooled, maybe its because they hadn't had to deal with the troubles from before the Clone Wars with Darth Maul and all. Whatever the reason, they alone could sense what he was able to so easily hide from the other Jedi.

Really, Luke was impressed by how much the Emperor could hide his true intentions. It was hard enough keeping his own identity but not being able to tell anyone besides Yoda that he was a time traveler, he couldn't imagine hiding a whole other piece of your personality with something that was completely not you and passing it off well enough that people bought it. But in any case, he was left with a tough choice to make. Should he take out the Emperor now while he had the chance? Or should he allow Obi-Wan and Anakin to rescue him? The answer still hadn't come to him as they raced to where Doku was keeping him.

Luke decided that he was going to keep an eye on Anakin. If he started to kill Doku like the Emperor commanded him, he was going to stop him from doing so and maybe Count Doku would be willing to turn on his own Master as his Master planned to do to him. And if worse came to worse, he would kill the Emperor this time. With proper training he had become powerful in the Force. He truly hoped that the training he got here would stick with him when he went back to his time, it wasn't like there were Master to train him… or would there be? The glowing lady had never really made it clear what would happen to the lives they knew back in their time.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself back into the moment as the three of them got ready for a fast landing inside the Separatist's ship. Once they had dispatched the droids in the hanger, they quickly made it to a lift, where they had a bit of trouble that R2 thankfully sorted out. Upon arriving at their destination, they soon found the Chancellor, bound to a chair. Luke was just thinking of how this as too easy when Doku came along to prove him right. It took all his will power not to roll his eyes when the Chancellor declared that Count Doku was the Sith Lord. "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." Obi-Wan replied.

After removing their over robes, Anakin and Obi-Wan took steps towards Doku, exchanging words, while Luke stayed by the Chancellor. Soon the three of them had ignited their blades, parrying and thrusting to try to get the better of each other. Anakin made a bold statement of how his powers had doubled since he had last encountered the Count, causing the Count to mention something about twice the pride equaling double the fall. Luke noted the worried look on the Chancellor's face and it struck him how any other bystander would have thought him worried for the Jedi.

Suddenly Doku pushed Obi-Wan away with the Force leaving Anakin and the Count momentarily alone. Once he was back on his feet, he took out two droids before coming from the Count's other side. Then things took a turn against them, for while Doku kicked Anakin away with the help of the Force, he put Obi-Wan in a choke hold and threw him. Luke wasn't fast enough on responding, and Obi-Wan collapsed on the ground, unconscious. He was able to keep the count from collapsing the structure above Obi-Wan and rushed to join Anakin right after that, feeling the anger at what the Count had tried to do and had done to Obi-Wan rolling off him in waves.

"Careful Anakin." Luke said softly on reaching his side, "You're dancing a little close to the edge there." Obi-Wan glared quickly at him before turning his attention back to the Count, who was goading him on about how he wasn't using his hate and anger. There two blades rushed to meet each other, Luke's following shortly after, and when Luke had the Count distracted, Anakin almost literally disarmed the Count. Anakin caught the blade of his opponent and held them both against his neck.

From the chair came the voice of the Emperor, Luke cursed himself silently for forgetting about him, "Good Anakin good. Kill him. Kill him now." The Count, Anakin and Luke all looked shocked at this command from the Chancellor. "I shouldn't." Anakin replied. Luke silently applauded his father, though he could feel the struggle going on within him as the Chancellor said "Do it." Before his father could do anything foolish, Luke spoke up and said "I'm sorry sir, but that is not the Jedi way. He is unarmed and deserves a fair trial." Silently he willed his father to hear his words, to really listen and to agree with him. For this had to be Anakin's decision, though he would do whatever in his power to keep him from taking such a big step down the path to the dark side.

"He is too dangerous to be kept alive." The Chancellor objected. "He can't use a light saber now, we will take him back to Coruscant to stand a fair trial." Luke interjected, giving the Chancellor and then Anakin a pointed look. Anakin disengaged both blades and said "He is right Chancellor." To which Luke released an inner sigh of relief. "You don't have to travel with the prisoner if you don't feel safe enough doing so, sir." Luke said as kindly as he could to the Sith Lord, "You can travel with me, while Anakin takes Obi-Wan and the prisoner. Rex has already sent ships to back and pick us up." He could see in Palpatine's eyes that he felt foiled in his plans, and a bit of fear from being separated from the one person who could easily say 'that is my master, the real Sith Lord."

But he also had no real reason he should say no and already Obi-Wan was coming around. Seeing that Doku had been taken prisoner, he said "We should try to get General Grievous." "I disagree Master, we need someone to both watch the prisoner and take care of the Chancellor, that would leave only one to go after Grievous." Anakin protested. "It wouldn't be one, it would be two since I tagged along with Rex and his men." Came the voice of Ahsoka behind him. "It's settled then. Ahsoka and I will take care of Grievous, while you and Luke take care of the Chancellor and prisoner." Obi-Wan replied.

"Snips, I thought I told you to stay at the Temple!" Anakin exclaimed, frustration in his voice. "What can I say, I had a good teacher." To which both Luke and Obi-Wan had to turn away and hide their grins. She even earned a smirk from Anakin. "Fine, but you two be careful." Anakin relented. "Aren't we always?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Ahsoka headed down the corridor in Grievous's direction. Luke gave a slight bow and said "This way Chancellor, Doku."

 **As you can probably tell, I tried to get a lot of the chapter from the movie itself, from actions to lines. I didn't want to over explain sections that we were familiar with, but as I got closer to the point where Anakin would have to choose who to listen to, I felt the need to get the wording verbatim. I hope this turned out as good in your eyes as it did in mine :D Get ready for some more fun changes coming your way XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**~ sorry for the long wait on a new chapter!**

 **HappyDoodle ~ thanks for letting me vent my mind to you :D**

 **That goes for all my followers of this story, I had such a case of writers block on this one, but I think I am back in the swing of this :D Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! Also I am having trouble with fanfiction and am having to switch how I upload things so if anything looks off (sentences/paragraphs out of wack, missing puncuation, etc) then blame it on that and please feel free to let me know in a kind manner, I got a lot of people mad over something I couldn't control on my other story and want to avoid that here.**

It was silent inside the small ship Anakin had been given by the Clones to transport the prisoner. Since Coruscant was nearby and that is where his trial would take place, Anakin had decided to take the prisoner directly to the Jedi temple where he would be held securely until said trial took place. Suddenly the Count broke the silence "You know, I am not the Sith Lord, but rather my master is." Anakin scowled in his direction and responded "You're just saying that because you are trapped Count." "Yes I am caught, and quite honestly I don't see me getting free, rather I am sure I will die a mysterious death. My master has turned against me, you were there to witness that he did."

"Are you really trying to make me believe that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord? That he is your Master?" Anakin asked, disbelief coloring his voice. "He tried to get you to kill me didn't he? Even though he knows its not the Jedi way, he tried to get you to kill an unarmed prisoner and did you not see the fear in his eyes upon your friend saying that he would take him in a separate craft? He was afraid I would do just what I am doing now, talk." The Count made an end to his speech and stared out the viewport into open space as Anakin tried to figure out whether or not he should believe his enemy that his confidant wasn't all he thought he was.

XXX

Luke flicked some switches on the control panel, checking to make sure their flight would be a steady one, before smiling in the Chancellor's direction and saying "Comfortable sir?" Palpatine tried to cover the scowl and put his mask back in place as he said "Oh yes young master Jedi, quite." "Good, I'm glad to hear it. If you need anything just let me or the droid know." His father may own R2 in this time, but he still had formed quite a bond with the astromech and said droid had chosen to accompany him on this journey, being as there was more space in the dignitary transport that had been sent to bring the Chancellor home once he was rescued then the small craft given to Anakin bring in Doku.

The Chancellor nodded, but said nothing as his view returned once more to space. Luke let a few more minutes of comfortable silence fill the craft before asking as nonchalantly as he could, while keeping his eyes out the viewing port, "Why did you try to get Anakin to kill Doku? He was no longer a threat." He felt the surprise rolling off of the Emperor, before he quickly recovered and with and indignant tone replied "It is not your place to question my commands, young Jedi." Luke put on his friendliest and contrite smile before responding, "Sorry sir, wasn't trying to step on your toes, just trying to pass the time until we land."

He felt Palpatine study him before he slowly said to Luke, "I'm sorry, master Jedi, this war has me on edge I guess, to many questions and not enough answers to give." Luke nodded as if he knew what he meant and said "Don't worry about it sir, Anakin is always telling me to be less curious. He blames me for half of the troubles we got into when we were training together." Palpatine laughed and Luke could almost see how the Jedi of this time could miss what was staring them right in the eyes, before he said "You must be Luke then, Anakin has told me about your many, ah, antics."

Luke smiled unrepentantly and answered "Guilty, though I am sure Anakin has exaggerated those and left out many off the stories that involved him being the mastermind." Palpatine smiled in a friendly way and responded "I am sure you are quite right." Silence once again filled their spacious spacecraft before Palpatine broke it "To answer your earlier question, Luke, I commanded him to do so for fear of what Doku has done as well as what he could do or what his compatriots will try to do to free him. We are going to be keeping him here on Coruscant and that is almost begging the Separatist to come and get him." Luke frowned slightly and asked "But couldn't his capture also mean the end of this war? With their leader in prison, maybe his allies will give themselves up." Palpatine looked unsettled by this, but simply responded "Only time will tell now."

XXX

After Luke had dropped off the Chancellor and seen him safely back to his room, he hurried over to the Jedi Temple. He saw Anakin walking out, looking deep in thought and slightly troubled. "Anakin!" Luke exclaimed, waving to get his father's attention. Up until recently he had been thinking of him less and less as his father and more like a friend, a brother. But with all that happened, it reminded him of why he and the others were there, and that had started him once again putting Anakin back in the father box. Anakin looked up at him and gave a half smile as he headed in his direction. Once he reached Luke's side he said "Walk with me to the Senate building?"

"Sure. What's on your mind? And has Ahsoka and Obi-Wan returned?" Luke asked, falling into step beside him. Anakin shook his head no before replying "Not yet, but I need to talk to someone about my time with Doku on the way down here and since neither of them are here, that leaves you to talk with." "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Luke said dryly, before growing serious and asking "What's on your mind?" Anakin told him everything Doku had said to him and finished with "Do you think we should believe him?"

Luke hesitated. He could say yes, but then Anakin might rush off to deal with Palpatinem, but if he said no that could leave them right back where they started. Finally he answered "I think he might be telling the truth, I mean did he seem genuinely nervous or scared when he said he might die? Either way, its something the Council needs to know and they can make a better decision then either of us." Anakin was silent a little longer then finally nodded and said "You're right." Luke looked around and realized they had arrived at the Senate building and put a smirk on his face as he said "I know I am, now go and let your wife know you are okay."

Anakin stopped walking and stared at Luke and started saying "How…." "Did I know? I am your friend Anakin. I knew something was up when you kept disappearing at night. Don't worry I didn't tell the Council. Besides, I'm not against attachments at all and you might find that there are many who feel the same. Anyways, we can talk about it later, for now, go and see your wife." Anakin gave him one last odd look before heading off to meet Padmé.

XXX

"You did what?" Rey asked in a hushed, though not unexcited tone, later that night. "I told him I knew about Padmé and how I felt about it." Luke replied, look around Dex's Diner to make sure no one had overheard them that would take the news to anyone of any importance. He had just satisfied himself that no one had and turned back to his friends when Ezra asked "Are you sure that was wise?" Luke shrugged and replied "Wise or not, it's done, but he needs to know that there are people who will stand by him, no matter what, besides the Chancellor." Ezra and Rey shared a look before both sighed and Rey said "You're right. Should we tell him we know too?"

Luke shook his head and replied "No, I think he'll accept me knowing about it since we trained with each other for a bit, but he doesn't know you that well so why would you know that when his own master is oblivious?" Ezra and Rey acknowledge that Luke had a point and just then there food arrived and they all settled into eating, the conversation set aside for the time being.

XXX

The next morning, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Luke and Anakin all reported to the Jedi Council. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had arrived back late the night before, so the Council waited until all four of them were together to get a full report of the previous day's activity. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka informed the Council that General Grievous had been cut down in battle after hours of chasing and lightsaber duels. Both Jedi were sporting some new cuts, some that would scar for sure, but other than that were unharmed. Once the easy business was out of the way, it was up to Luke and Anakin to tell the Council about what happened with Doku, Obi-Wan only able to tell them what happened up to the point where he passed out.

Anakin gave Luke a look, one he couldn't read, before starting the tale of what had happened. When he reached to the point where he had cut off Doku's hands and had him at lightsaber point he stopped talking and turned to Luke, letting him tell what happened. Luke knew that meant Anakin wasn't quite ready to accept what Palpatine was, so Luke obliged and finished off the tale, including his talk with Palpatine on the way back. Anakin sighed, then jumped back into the discussion with what Doku had said.

The Council looked at each other, their faces as well as their force signatures showing just how much this news disturbed them. Anakin voiced what all of them were thinking, "Could the Count possibly be right?" Yoda, rather than look to any of his fellow Council members, asked "What think you Luke? Near the Chancellor you were when tempting Skywalker he seemed to be." All eyes turned too Luke and he knew what Yoda was really asking. Was this part of what he came to change. Luke nodded and said "It did seem to be that way, Master Yoda."

Anakin shook his head, and declared "How could he be the Sith Lord? Wouldn't we have sensed it?" "The dark side has clouded the Force to us a lot lately, this could be the reason." Mace said, not really as an answer to Anakin but as a statement to Yoda. The older, green Jedi made a hmm sound and said "Much to think about and consider we do." Yoda replied. Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka, Luke and Anakin and said "Perhaps you three should leave us while we consider this information." Mace nodded his agreement to Obi-Wan's statement and added "Keep this to yourselves for now, for if this is true, we do have the element of surprise on our side."

The three nodded and left the Council room, Ahsoka and Anakin going one way, heads bent close as he told her something, while Luke went another way, planning to meet up with Ezra and Rey before the three of them were sent on missions later that day. Missions that soon were to be traded for another.

XXX

Shortly after lunch, the three time travelers, Ahsoka and Anakin were summoned to the Council chambers. "You five, along with Obi-Wan, Yoda and Mace will be going to take the Chancellor, while Aayla Secura and few other Masers will be going to take Kamino. Ahsoka and Anakin brought us troubling intel after they made an unscheduled visit to see Palpatine and found him out, intel that shows the Clones have a chip programmed to cause them to turn on us and have them kill us. Luminara Unduli will be making sure signals are blocked on the Senate building so that the Emperor can't activate the order." Kit Fisto informed them.

"Sir, shouldn't we have someone with us that isn't a Jedi so he can't claim we planted the evidence against him?" Rey asked. "Yeah, shouldn't we have Senator Amidala or Organa join us?" Ezra input. "Hmm wise this idea is, both of them you will get Master Fisto." Yoda declared, earning a nod from said Master. "Now if everyone is ready, let's go." Mace stated. Luke, Ezra and Rey shared a look before following the others out. They had never thought they would be going to get Palpatine. Would their fates be those of the ones that had gone in their past to do so? Or had they done enough to change this fate?


	10. Chapter 9

**Happy Doodle ~ lol or will he be? Dun dun dun!**

The eight Jedi sent to take Palpatine waited patiently for Kit Fisto to bring Senators Amidala and Organa. Luke could sense that Anakin was not pleased that Padmé was being pulled into this. Then Luke paused to consider something, what if the Chancellor used her against Anakin and the other Jedi? Surely the Emperor knew by now that they were coming. Luke gave Rey and Ezra an uneasy glance, one which neither of them knew the true meaning behind. Before either of them could quietly voice their questions, however, Kit Fisto arrived with the Senators.

After a brief conversation with them, Kit Fisto hurried off to get to his position of looking for those who were loyal to the Chancellor that may start a rescue mission for him. "Is it true? Have we really been working for our enemy the whole time?" Padmé asked no one in particular, though her eyes stayed on Anakin mostly. "True this is, Senators." Yoda answered. "I'm sure Kit Fisto has filled you in on why you were brought here." Mace stated "Before we continue, know that this is dangerous, we cannot guarantee your protection."

"We understand Master Windu, and are ready to do what is necessary to help the Republic and the Jedi." Senator Organa answered. Luke had never spent much time with Leia's adoptive father during his time in the past, but even from just that sentence he could see where Leia learned her persistence from. "Very well, let's get moving then. No doubt he has already sensed the massive movement in the force." Obi-Wan said. The group moved towards the Chancellors office and the Jedi entered first, followed by the Senators.

Still trying to hold onto the mask of simple chancellor, Palpatine greeted them almost jollily, "Master Jedi, Senators, what do I owe this visit to?" "Cut it out Chancellor, or should we say Sith Lord." Ahsoka said with fire behind her words. The cheerful, friendly look slipped from Palpatine's face, a far more evil one touched off with a smirk took its place. Here was the Emperor Luke knew well, though with quite a few less wrinkles. "So your eyes have finally opened have they? Let me guess, Doku was the final straw?"

The Jedi did not answer his questions, but rather Yoda said "If give yourself up you do, easier for you it will be." The Chancellor laughed without any mirth and replied "Now where's the fun in that?" Flicking his wrist, two lightsabers slid from secreted places into his hands. "Padmé, Bail get out of here!" Anakin exclaimed as he ignited his own blade, only calling Senator Organa by his first name to ward off suspicions. Rey saw the torn look on Padmé's face at the thought of leaving Anakin, but finally she took off after Senator Organa having decided that all she was, if she stayed, was a distraction. The two Senators did not go far, however, just outside the door so they would be there when the Jedi won. There was no question in their minds that it would turn out any other way, and if it did it was better to be dead then living with Palpatine in control.

The Jedi surrounded Palpatine cautiously, though Ezra, Rey and Luke did so especially. They knew what the future held if Palpatine wasn't stopped, what was at stake in these next few moments. The room was oddly silent, save for the humming sounds made from their lightsabers. Ezra could sense that the Emperor was taking into account where each of them were level wise, who was the weakest link, the one he could get to. Rey could see his eyes dart to Anakin every so often, as if wondering if he might be able to still bring him to his side.

Suddenly the Emperor moved, swinging his blades towards Luke and Ahsoka, both of whom easily raised their blades to block the strikes. Palpatine, quickly recovered from the failed attacks and swung his blades in arcs around him, causing all the Jedi to take a step back. Once he felt they were far enough away, Palpatine, stopped swinging them around himself and spun with them, putting all his force behind it, towards Yoda. The short Jedi easily jumped out of harms way and dealt a slight blow to the Emperor. Obi-Wan could sense Anakin battling in his head, half of him knowing that this was right and half feeling like it was wrong.

The Emperor sensed it too and swung one of his blades towards him, to which Anakin was too distracted to notice in time. Obi-Wan saw it, however and jumped in front of it, leaving a deep gash in his right arm. Luke could sense the rage ready to explode out of Anakin at the sight of Obi-Wan's injury, and he quickly leapt to his side and whispered "Easy Anakin. Not only will you destroy months of hard work trying to convince the Masters that attachments are okay, but your wife is watching you, make her proud." Anakin took a deep steadying breath as he gave Luke a simple nod to show he was okay.

Meanwhile Ezra had pulled Obi-Wan to safety, the pain in his arm making it so he couldn't concentrate. He left him with the Senators and rushed back into the fight. The Emperor, upon seeing Anakin only grow calm instead of angry, knew that he had made the wrong choice and had lost any chance of bringing him to his side. Fear leant him new strength and his blows came faster and stronger. The bright flashes from the lightsabers were almost blinding to the watching Senators, just as the clashes of them were starting to make their ears ring.

A wild swing of Palpatine's blades caught Mace across one of his eyes, leaving a deep gash and the Jedi in pain, but not enough to keep him from the fight after the first moments. Suddenly they were all knocked to the ground with a great force push that the Chancellor did. "You think you can ruin years of planning?" He shouted, "Years of following the rules, or manipulating? I've worked too hard for this. Your demise was supposed to come a bit later, but whats a few months among enemies?" He reached into his clothing and pulled out a com and said into it "Execute order sixty six."

When no response came he repeated the words louder, anger evident in his tone. "That won't work." Ahsoka said tauntingly "We figured that out as well and have blocked all signals coming from this building." Palpatine roared with rage and went after the young Jedi, who still had not recovered from the position on the floor his force push had placed her in. Anakin yelled "Snips!" As he swung his lightsaber blindly into Palpatine's path, his only thought to save her. The Chancellor's eyes widened with surprise, spotting it too late to do anything to save himself. He was cut in half, much like Maul, and fell dead to the floor.

The moment he was, a fog that the Jedi hadn't noticed but had felt the weight of for years, lifted from the force. The Jedi all stood, not knowing whether to believe that they were really free of evil that was the Sith Lord. Then they all smiled and started to congratulate each other. That is until Padmé ran in, momentarily forgetting herself as she gave Anakin a big hug and passionate kiss. When they came up for air, they noticed that all eyes were on them, each one showing a different emotion and they realized what they had just done.

 **Note: The number of lightsabers I gave the Emperor are consistent with the number he had when dueling Maul and his brother in the episode of the Clone Wars, not with the movie The Revenge of the Sith. I did it this way cause more fun, plus I mean I added Ezra, Luke and Rey to this group of totally awesome Jedi, needed to give him some form of fighting chance ;)**

 **Also did you catch the Marvel (for lack of a better word) Easter egg ;) It wasn't planned, it wasn't until after I wrote it that I went well hey XD**

 **There are probably only one or two more chapters left of this story, but I have to say its been fun writing it :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Master Nema made sure that each Jedi was seen to, covering Mace's injured eye with a bacta patch. Meanwhile, Senators Organa and Amidala announced to the rest of the Senate who Palpatine had really been as well as his demise. Besides their own word they also had plenty of proof recovered from his files. The other Jedi who had been sent to Kamino had also proven successful, having taken over the planet without much opposition. All Clones were being sent to have their chips removed. Anakin mourned the fact that this knowledge hadn't come in time to save Fives and Tup.

It had been a few days since the events in the Chancellor's chamber and finally the Masters had a time to review the relationship of Anakin and Padmé. They were shocked to hear that he had kept their wedding a secret for so long, learning it had happened shortly before he had run into Luke, Rey and Ezra for the first time. It was a closed meeting, supposed to be Master only, but said three Jedi as well as Ahsoka had been permitted to stay. "Before make our decision we do, listen what his friends have to say we will." Yoda stated, looking in particular at the Luke, Rey and Ezra.

Ahsoka went first, followed by Rey and Ezra. All three pointed out their own feelings on how relationships weren't a bad thing, how Anakin hadn't been turned. But some Master who was against attachments would say something like not yet, and Luke had to admit he was thinking the same thing. After all, it seems that if Anakin was in no danger of turning the glowing lady would have returned by now. Finally it was his turn to speak, and he had to admit he wasn't thrilled. His twin seemed to have all gotten all the talent for public speaking.

But he took a deep breath and began speaking, following a lot of similar paths of his friends on attachments not being a bad thing, until he too was interrupted by one of the Masters against relationships. "You say that he hasn't fallen, but what is to keep him from doing so?" the older Jedi scoffed. "And what is to say that he will fall or not?" asked Luke, "Honestly I can't guarantee he won't fall, how can I when I can't say the same for any other Jedi in this room including me? Do any of us plan to? No, but I bet most if not all that have ever thought they would either."

"Personally I think all attachments should be allowed, I've never made a secret of that. What makes them dangerous is the same thing that makes anything dangerous and that is keeping it a secret. How can we expect to be completely compassionate if have never felt anything? Yet if it is wrong to feel we will hide anything we do feel from those that could help us when we get stressed about it or some fear leaks in, which we are all told leads eventually to the dark side." Luke continued "But think if those same ones that were hiding it could talk about it, they could seek help and guidance from those around them."

"They wouldn't feel alone. I can't say that it will stop everyone from turning, some people are just destined to do so, but that still doesn't make having the attachments to our friends, Masters, Padawans, etc wrong or bad." He concluded, stepping back to join the others. The room was silent for a moment, before Mace said "We will take into account everything you four have said. We have much to discuss. You and Anakin may leave while we do so." Ahsoka, Anakin, Ezra, Luke and Rey all bowed before exiting the room.

XXX

Hours of watching Anakin pace later, they were all finally summoned back to the Council Chamber. None of the Masters' faces revealed anything and it seemed forever before Obi-Wan said "The Council has all agreed that Anakin can remain a Jedi even though he is still married to Senator Amidala, or should I say Skywalker." Ahsoka, Anakin and Luke picked up on the bit of joy in his voice, subtle enough so that those who weren't quite happy with the decision wouldn't be offended, but enough to show he was happy for Anakin. "Need some time to consider the rest of what you said, we do." Yoda broke in, showing that they hadn't quite won attachment rights for everyone, but at least it was a start.

Soon after they were dismissed once more, this time Obi-Wan joined them. They picked up Rex and Padmé before heading to Dex's Diner, announcing the Council's decision. Padmé was so thrilled she didn't have to hide her marriage or love for Anakin any longer and over dinner she announced to everyone what she had recently told her husband, she was pregnant! They all celebrated long into the night, which ended with Anakin returning with Padmé to their home. Rex had to hurry and join the rest of the 501st who were leaving to get their chips removed shortly. The rest of the Jedi enjoyed a leisure stroll back to the Temple.

"So Obi-Wan, if relationships are allowed, will you finally admit that you like, possibly even love Satine?" Luke asked teasingly. Obi-Wan blushed, sputtering about how he wasn't sure, but everyone could tell he would. Rey really hoped things worked out for everyone to be allowed to find love if they so wished it, but especially for this kind Jedi who always made time if they had a problem, even those who were his student (or his student's student). Once they reached the Temple, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka said good night and headed off to their chambers. Ezra and Rey followed Luke to his, hoping to discuss the recent events.

As soon as they entered his room however, they glowing lady they hadn't seen in forever showed up. "It is time for you three to return to your own times. Your work here is done." She simply said. "So Anakin won't ever turn to the dark side?" Ezra asked. "He will be sorely tempted many times in the future, but no, he will never turn." She answered. "How will this affect us? Will we return to a completely different galaxy? And if so, will our memories be changed to match it?" Rey asked questions that they all wanted answers to.

The glowing lady shook her head and said "What has happened in your timelines is set in stone and will not be effected by this change as you are all from different ripples of time and each ripple has a chance to have things happen differently. Which means that even though you are all from different times and your past are set in stone it doesn't mean that the future of those that come before or after you are unchangeable, ie Rey's set past does not mean that what happened in it will necessarily happen in Ezra and Luke's future since you are from different ripples. Of course there are always set events that will happen in each timeline, like Padmé and Anakin's wedding will and has always happened so to speak, but how those events come to be and what happens after them can always have a different outcome."

The group more or less understood what she meant and while glad that they had changed Anakin's fate, at least for one ripple, they were slightly saddened that things wouldn't be different back in their times. "What was the point then of changing his fate then? Why was it so necessary?" Ezra asked. The glowing lady hesitated before replying "While you haven't had the chance to meet him, and you should thank your lucky stars you haven't, I have a brother. He thought it would be fun to meddle with the ripples and in doing so made it so that other ripples started getting distorted. I needed help putting them back to rights, and so I got you. There is more to this story, but I just can't tell you it, I can't affect your ripples with its knowledge."

"We'll try to understand… you never told us your name." Luke answered for them all. The glowing lady didn't answer his unspoken question but rather said "The Council will soon send you three on a mission, you'll have to get Yoda to let you do this of course, to take out what will appear to be a small group of Separatist droids. As soon as you arrive there, you will take down some, but you more will come out of hiding. At that point you will be sent back to your times and replicas of your lightsabers will be left, the only remains that they will be able to recover from a sneak attack."

The three felt bad that in order to go home they would have to hurt their friends, but they nodded and said "Alright." The glowing lady started to fade, and was almost out of sight before she said "Oh, and my name is Daughter."

XXX

Three days later, the Council called them in to send them on the mission Daughter had told them about. Trying best to conceal their sadness, they said extra special goodbyes to their friends and Masters, trying hard not to let them see or feel and of the emotions going on inside of them or to make it so obvious that something was up that they tried to stop them or get them to talk about it. Luke jokingly said to Obi-Wan, who had walked them to their Star Fighters (something else they were going to miss), "Tell Rex and Cody we're sorry they couldn't join us but that we wouldn't trade places with them for the world at the moment." Obi-Wan laughed and said he would.

The three lifted off and soon hooked up with their hyperdrive rings, heading off into the darkness of space for their exit out of this time. Many minutes passed in silence before they all realized tears were streaming down their faces. It had been harder than they imagined when they began this journey to say goodbyes. Then it stuck them. They would soon be saying goodbye to each other, possibly forever. "I'm going to miss you guys!" They all exclaimed at once, then chuckled, mixed with sobs, at the fact that they all said it at once. "Maybe we will see each other again." Ezra said. "But will we remember each other? Daughter said we were from different ripples." Luke asked. "Only time will tell." Rey responded. That fact left them quiet for the rest of their journey.


	12. Epilogue

Ezra awoke to the beeping of some machinery in the med bay of the Ghost. True to the way she had said it would go, Daughter had sent them home the moment they were surrounded, though he never actually saw her again. Taking in the familiar ship he hadn't seen in literally years, he looked around the room before spying Kanan sleeping in a chair next to him. He let him sleep until an alarm went off. Kanan jerked awake at the sound, having set the alarm to go off every hour so he could check on Ezra. He wasn't expecting to see the familiar blue eyes to be staring at him. "Ezra!" he exclaimed.

"How long was I out?" Ezra asked, his voice cracking just a bit. Kanan smiled gently and said "A couple of hours kid. What happened to you anyways?" Ezra chuckled before softly saying "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kanan gave him an odd look, but didn't press the point. Instead he went to wake the others to let them know that Ezra had finally awoke.

XXX

Luke looked around at the celebrating Rebels and Ewoks. He blinked his eyes a few times, finding he had been brought back just a few minutes since he vaguely remembered feeling dizzy. Because he had been leaning on a fence, he hadn't collapsed to the ground and everyone who had even noticed him standing in the same position just assumed that he was thinking or something. Leia slid up to him and asked "Are you alright?" "I will be. Have I got a story for you Leia." Leia listened patiently as Luke immediately started giving her a brief description of what had happened to him.

XXX

Rey awoke to an older Luke leaning over her, concern in his eyes. "Luke?" she asked. "Rey?" "Do you remember our time in the past?" They both asked, then chuckled and hugged each other like old friends. Luke helped her to her feet and started walking her towards where he lived, both filling the other in on what had happened to themselves since their time in the now far distant past, picking up their friendship right where it left off.

XXX

The Jedi were devastated at the loss of the three Jedi. They had only managed to recover the lightsabers of them and hadn't even been able to give them a proper burial or say a final farewell. Anakin took the loss of Luke hard, he had become like a brother to him. Months passed and those who were trying to get attachments allowed pushed even harder for it, wanting to do this in the memory of Ezra, Luke and Rey. Just a week before Padmé was to give birth, they were finally successful in their endeavor and the Council unanimously agreed to this. Obi-Wan immediately went to see Satine, who was helping rebuild the Republic from the inside out right there on Coruscant and the two were now already engaged, their suppressed feelings for each other finally being freed.

Anakin was thrilled for his friend, and was even more thrilled when his wife gave birth to two happy babies. "How does the name Leia sound to you for a girl?" Padmé asked him, "I mean she looks like a Leia to me." Anakin smiled and said "I think that's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby, who is just as gorgeous as her mother." Padmé laughed and then asked "What do you think we should name the boy?" Anakin softly said "I was thinking maybe we could call him Luke." Padmé smiled gently and said "I think that's a wonderful idea." Anakin smiled down at the face of his son, Luke, wishing that he would have the privilege to meet the one he was named after, the one who was like the brother he never had.

 **I had so much fun writing this story, I am sorry to see it come to a close. I don't have anymore planned Star Wars stories at the moment. I am planning on taking a short break from them to work on some other ideas for other things I like that have been floating around for a while. But who knows, I might find inspiration that I can't deny somewhere. Final word count for those interested (and this doesn't count Author's notes, lol) is 14,162.**


End file.
